


Чужая жертва

by Ianthinus



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Drama, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianthinus/pseuds/Ianthinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И что же может связывать агента МИ-6 и киллера работающего на правительство?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужая жертва

Пятая рюмка виски, дорогого и крепкого. Питер крутит её в руках, глядя сквозь янтарную жидкость на бармена. Тот в ответ устало дергает плечами, протирает стакан и кивает.  
\- Думаешь, придет? – по негласной привычке спрашивает он.  
Это почти традиция, ежевечерний обмен вопросами. Питер отвечает так же, как и в любой другой раз:  
\- Нет, - и так же как и в любой другой вечер продолжает ждать.  
Дома горячий ужин и теплая постель. Остывают с каждой минутой. Опять будет ворчать Гаррет: «Где ты был?». И игнорируя запах алкоголя, устало кивать на оправдания Питера: «Знаешь, опять пришлось задержаться на работе». Куда ему, обычному учителю начальных классов до агентов МИ-6. Приходится мириться.  
\- В конце концов, я его предупреждал, что со мной будет трудно, - отговаривается Гиллем и бармен согласно кивает, обновляя виски.  
\- Бармен, кровавую Мэри, - хрипло кивает кто-то с боку. Сходу, садясь в полразворота к Питеру. Поправляет ворот пальто, разминает пальцы в перчатках.  
\- Привет, Гектор, - кивает Гиллем, стараясь как можно спокойнее реагировать на появление старого знакомца.  
\- Вечер, Пит, - смеется в ответ Диксон, - Не думал, что дождешься. Как работа, как жизнь? Сколько шушеры успел прижучить?  
\- Слушай, заткнись!  
\- Как грубо, - вздыхает мужчина, - Проблемы с любимым? Или Смайли опять заставил за него всю грязную работу выполнять?  
Питер морщится, залпом проглатывая свой виски и просит бармена налить ещё.  
\- Новые зубы? – усмехается он. Диксон невольно вздрагивает и с непривычки обводит протезы языком, - Без них было лучше. Ты хотя бы молчал.  
\- Бармен, где моя выпивка? – рявкает Гектор, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Впрочем, после, оборачиваясь к Питеру и шепча ему чуть ли не на ухо, договаривает, - Признайся, ты расстроен, что больше не получишь того незабываемого минета, когда ты чуть не перебудил всю гостиницу своими стонами.  
И теперь уже Питеру приходится скрывать своё смущение. Благо, в баре достаточно темно.  
\- Не волнуйся, - продолжает подливать масла в огонь Гектор, - На сей раз я заставлю кричать тебя ещё громче.  
\- Бармен, счет! – резко выдает Гиллем.  
\- Бармен, двойную кровавую Мэри. Крови побольше! – смеется Диксон, - И ему тоже налей!  
И бармен, привычный уже к подобной ситуации, спешит обслужить клиентов. Питер выпивает коктейль залпом. Водка после виски дает небывалый эффект.  
  
  
\- Послезавтра в то же время? - зевает Диксон с утра. Питер стыдливо натягивает трусы и размышляет, что скажет Гаррету.  
\- Впрочем, я могу и опоздать. Ты ж знаешь - жертвы иногда попадаются вредные: уедут в глушь куда. Ловить их потом сутками. А твой дрожавший начальник просил без лишнего шума.  
\- Прошу, без подробностей.  
\- Прекращай уже лицемерить, Пит. Будто бы не твое начальство предоставляет мне работу.  
\- Гек!  
\- Пит, - киллер широко улыбается, во все тридцать два своих новых протеза, - Послезавтра?  
\- Нет. Не могу, у нас с Гарретом годовщина. Прости.  
\- Ну если так, - кивает мужчина, потягиваясь под одеялом, - То ладно. Я найду, чем заняться.  
\- Отлично.  
\- Ага. Но если что – лови меня в баре, - Питер Гиллем кивает, спешно одеваясь.  
  
Лишь когда Гиллем уходит, Диксон позволяет себе достать документы с новыми заказами. В списке жертв значится некто Гаррет Ллойд (информатор, предатель родины). Напротив имени жертвы пометка – Виктор Мейнард. Киллер довольно скалится, очерчивая строчку указательным пальцем, с непривычки обводит свои новые зубы кончиком языка.  
  
Впервые Гектор Диксон рад, что столь важный заказ достался его сопернику.  
  
Ведь когда Питеру Гиллему как никогда будет нужна поддержка – Гектор окажется рядом. И руки его будут чисты.


End file.
